Collide
by AndraiaMatrixx
Summary: After the death of Bulma, Mirai Trunks plans to return to the past to revisit his family for comfort. The Time Machine crashes and he ends up in the wrong dimension of time. Will this be a curse or a blessing? Plz R&R. OCxMiraiTrunks, PanXTrunks,GotenXBra
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

**How to Save a Life**

After the death of Bulma, Mirai Trunks plans to return to the past to revisit his family for comfort. The Time Machine crashes and he ends up in the wrong dimension of time. Will this be a curse or a blessing? Plz R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. There will be a new character introduced eventually. I just like to write for fun, so if it is not that great, please bear with me, I don't have a beta (. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter One: The Decision

Trunks could feel the morning chill on his skin, and breathed in the moisture of the dew.

It had been 18 months; 18 months since she left this world, and his heart was still heavy, as if she had only died yesterday.

After defeating the last threats of his world, Trunks found solace in his mother, Bulma, and together as a family, they helped bring the city back from the dead.

For five years she was there to help guide him, and keep him company, but all that was gone now.

He looked out at the rising sun behind the silhouette of the city, and closed his eyes.

Images flashed before him of friends and family. The happy smiles, all crushed by death. No one was left. He was alone. _Alone._

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to keep back the tears that began to tug at his heart. He just couldn't go back home anymore, for it was now an empty shell of what used to be his home ever since she died.

_Mother…I wish you were here to counsel me, and tell me what I should do._

He knelt down on the moist grass, and placed his fingers upon the words etched in the stone grave. How he longed to return to a time where there were smiles, and happiness, and peace.

Return to a time…

He stood up, hung his head, and clenched his fists in frustration and anger.

_NO MORE!_

No more death, no more loneliness! _I can't take it much more!_

_If only I can return to a time…to feel happiness again._

He could feel the wind upon his cheeks, blowing away the tear that escaped from his eye.

Trunks looked up towards the sky and watched the clouds move with the wind. He was transfixed by the way the clouds had a pink hue from the morning sun.

_Return to a time…_

A smile began to come across his face as the realization set in. He** would** return to a time of happiness, if only for a short while.

He closed his eyes and stretched out his arms to feel the wind warp around him as if his mother was there to tell him to go.

He finally felt somewhat at peace, knowing that there would be hope for him.

His stomach began to jump with excitement at the prospect of getting to see the smiles of those he loved.

Trunks then placed the rose he held in his hand down upon the grass next to his mother's grave and whispered, "I will see you again."

to be continued...

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. It's pretty short. If there are any questions or concerns please let me know. I'm still struggling on this whole writing thing so feedback is appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has read! 


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

I want to thank all of you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hello me

There it was, the time machine.

After he returned from his former journey, Bulma and Trunks took out valuable parts of the machine and destroyed them so the machine would never be used again.

Because of the episode with Cell stealing it, they thought it best to make it unusable.

He was the only one who knew what the parts were, and how they were built.

So, he went to work.

Three days. Three days he worked.

Unfortunately he only had his memory as a guide because they destroyed all documents containing information on it.

His eyes burned from the salt of the sweat that dripped from his forehead.

He wiped his face with the back of his arm and stepped back to look at his masterpiece. There it was, the time machine. Just looking at it brought back memories.

He sighed, "I think it's done."

His hands were black from grease and work, so he grabbed his oil-stained towel and clenched the fabric, but never took his eyes off the time machine.

In the back of his mind he felt uneasy. Something was…lacking?

He checked his work over again, but didn't see anything missing.

_Hmm, I am not one to forget things when it comes to building. It must be my apprehension for travel._

Everything seemed to be fine, so he just continued and went to clean off and gather his things.

He returned to the machine and opened the clear dome, situating himself comfortably inside.

He looked down at the consul, _Man, it's been awhile since I have used this_.

After a few moments he remembered what to do and pressed the correct buttons to place him in the time after the Cell Games.

Basically, the same day he left the past last time.

_Only one month I will stay. Otherwise…I am not sure what the future would be if I stayed longer. It will be strange again, seeing myself as a baby._

His stomach was in knots. Why was he so nervous?

"Well here goes nothing." He pressed the final button. Then, he was off.

He always hated this part, never being sure if you are going to make it on the other side.

This time, no one knew he left, and no one knew of his arrival so if he died now, no one would ever know.

He would simply vanish.

Trunks had been through many, **many** frightening moments in life, but this one was one of the most nerve-racking experiences that ever infected his mind.

To simply vanish without anyone knowing was a depressing idea.

He quickly brushed it aside and concentrated on his journey.

The machine seemed to be going fine, making the usually bumps and noises.

Then, something started to happen. A loud beeping was coming from the consul.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The computer flashed warnings, lights, and sounds, telling him something was not right.

"What is going on? Ksuo!"

Trunks franticly pressed buttons and pulled levers hoping to fix the problem. What was wrong?

The warnings seemed to be getting louder, and faster.

Bright flashes of light swished uncontrollably around him.

Trunk's heart pounded in his chest, and his sweat drenched his forehead.

His eyes darted every which way, not being able to concentrate on one spot.

He had to stop this, he had to stop this!! _This is not good. I need to fix this!! Stop! Stop! _STOP!!!

…..blackness……

Trunks slowly opened his eyes as if from a deep sleep.

His head was throbbing in pain. "…ehh…what…happened?"

He placed his hand on his head, and when he looked at his palm, he saw blood.

"I must have hit my head. Did I crash?"

He looked at the control board and saw a mess of wires and sparks. It was no longer useful.

"Kuso!" He sat up, and he fiddled with the wires and buttons and realized there was nothing he could do.

He thumped his head on the side of the ship in frustration. "What am I going to do?"

Then there was a strange smell…like….smoke.

From the consul he could see smoke filling the machine.

Trunks punched the clear dome covering to free himself from the fumes.

He flew over to its side coughing to clear his lungs.

He looked over at the time machine and it seemed to be pretty damaged.

Then he heard a small whistle sound. He strained his ear to hear it. "What's that noise?"

At once he realized what it was and immediately darted away from the machine.

All of a sudden there was a loud **BOOM** behind him and Trunks was thrown to the floor by the explosion of the machine.

He turned around and saw a smoldering, disintegrated pile of metal.

Shock and terror resonated through his body.

"THE MACHINE!!" He quickly flew towards it to see if there were any remains.

All he could see were bits of metal, glass, and plastic. There was nothing left.

He sank to his knees and looked at the floor, searching for answers in his mind. What could have happened?

What did he forget?

He slammed his fists in the ground causing earth-shattering craters in the dirt.

"AHHHHH!!!! Kuso!!"

What was he going to do now? Where was he? Or really, _**when**_ was he?

For the first time he looked around at his surroundings. All around him was dirt and land._Thank goodness no one is around. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, or be freaking out._

Yet it looked oddly familiar.

Familiar is good. He looked in the distance and could see possible signs of a city.

Hope. He had a new energy spring forth within himself. Hope.

Getting up he peered again at the city making sure that it was not a mirage.

He looked back at the machine, seeing if maybe there was something worth saving.

Kicking at the dust that was left, he hung his head. "It's gone."

He turned toward the city, clenched his fists, and took off flying in that direction.

---

As he neared the buildings, he recognized it. Central City!!

It was the same Central City of his past, but at the same time there were differences he couldn't quite place.

But what did it matter. It was a city he recognized, and it wasn't destroyed.

When he arrived he landed where no one would see him fly in.

He ventured out to the sidewalks and watched as people were bustling to and fro, living out normal human lives.

It relieved his heart to know that there were no threats, but at peace and naïve as always.

Near him, he witnessed a woman standing in front of a shoe store and staring into the glass, eyeing every possible option.

"Excuse me miss, but may I ask you a question?"

The woman jumped slightly in surprise looked at him oddly.

He said to her, "Could you tell me what year it is?"

She didn't say a word, but turned around, grabbed a newspaper from her purse, and handed it to him. "Here, this is today's paper."

The woman left him and continued to proceed into the store.

He took the newspaper, and unfolded it to find the date at the top. As he read it, his fingers gripped the paper tighter, causing it to crumple, and his heart pounded.

This couldn't be the date!

The date had to be wrong.

It was that very same day. He wasn't in the past. It was the **_same_** day! 18 months after his mother's death.

Did he never leave?

But this wasn't the same city that was still struggling to rebuild itself. What was going on?

He decided to walk down the street hoping to find answers.

Looking in the distance he viewed a building towering above the others.

On the top of the building he saw the symbol of Capsule Corp, the very same symbol embroidered on his jacket sleeve.

CAPSULE CROP! He will definitely find some clues there.

Quickly he walked to the entrance of the building, anxious to find out more.

Being next to the skyscraper it seemed much more big and daunting.

He stood outside the doors, slightly nervous at what he might find.

Pushing the glass revolving doors, he stepped inside to a very large lobby with dozens of people quickly coming from here and there dressed in business attire, and chatting away on their phones.

Upon the marble ground was a large image of the CC logo of Capsule Corp.

Many people walking past him stared as they walked by, eyeing him in a weird manner.

One man bumped into him on accident.

He nervously bowed, "Very sorry Mr. President!" then rushed off as if frightened.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Mr. President?"

He continued to walk toward the front desk, still wondering if that man was sane.

He looked at the receptionist. A young lady, tall, and slender.

Her "business attire" seemed to be a bit too small in order to accentuate her curves.

Her long nails clicked on the keyboard as she typed. She never looked up at him as he stood there.

Trunks coughed in hopes of getting her attention, but she didn't listen. "Ahem, excuse me miss, but could you help me?"

Silence.

"Miss?"

She didn't look up, but said in a rather annoyed tone, "Do you have an appointment?"

Trunks looked around him, "No."

"I can't help if you don't have an appoint—" She looked up and saw his face.

Seeing him, she sat up straight and seemed to be extremely shocked. Tints of red were illuminating her cheeks.

"Mr. President! I am so sorry." She fixed her hair, and pressed her shirt, making sure nothing was out of place.

She eyed him up an down in a way that made him uncomfortable.

She muttered, "I--I--I like what you did with your hair. I see you let it grow out. Are--Are those new clothes?"

Trunks was utterly confused. She too called him "President."

"I'm sorry, but why did you call me Mr. President?"

She gave slight hmph.

"Why you're Trunks Briefs, the president of Capsule Corp. But I thought you were having a business meeting in your office. You said you wouldn't be available till 4:00."

Did he hear right? The President of Capsule Corp.?! Something was odd.

"Ok, if I'm the President of Capsule Corp., where is my office?"

She looked at him with a puzzled look and said, "Um, you're office is the top floor sir, it's always been there."

Trunks turned around to leave even though he was still confused. "My office?" He then started to walk toward the elevators. _Hmm…I guess the only thing I could do is to go up there to find out more answers or will it just lead me to more questions?_

The receptionist continued to stare at him as he walked off.

"Man, I always thought he was cute, but today he looks _**real**_ good." She sighed as she continued to eye him as he continued on his way.

Trunks waited for the elevator and when the next one opened he walked in.

He stood and looked at the numbers on the side.

The top floor was the was restricted.

Next to the button was a fingerprint encoding devise.

He placed his index finger on the pad and it responded, "Welcome Mr. President. Proceeding to the Penthouse office."

"Hmph, would you look at that." Trunks was continually being amazed by the turn of events.

"Something must have happened when the Time Machine crashed."

He looked down at the floor while his mind tried to piece together the possible reasons why the machine crashed.

Finally he reached the floor he wanted and the doors opened.

It revealed a large luxury room, with plenty of necessities.

Opposite him was a window that extended through the length of the room.

He walked over to the window and looked down. "Look at this view. I can see the entire city."

Peering through the glass he silently observed people and buildings.

Then, something caught his eye. A small round home in the distance. On the house was the CC symbol.

Was that his house? It looked somewhat bigger than he remembered but it was still his house!

He couldn't believe it!

He was just about to turn and leave when he heard a sound.

It was coming from another room. He turned around and saw an adjoining room in the corner that he never noticed before.

The door was open but he couldn't see inside.

He heard muffled voices.

Whoever they were, they both had fairly strong ki.

He crept near the door and hear a female voice giggle and say, "Trunks stop. That tickles."

Trunks? His curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it, he was at the entrance to the room.

What he witnessed made his face heat up and blush.

This room was large as well, used mainly for office work, but apparently it was being used as a make out room.

There, on the office desk was a man and a woman, with their clothes mostly on.

Probably the most shocking aspect was that the guy who was necking the girl looked like him!

He froze in utter shock and confusion. "Wha….wha…"

When hearing someone's voice both people immediately ceased their activity.

The one that looked like him stood up furiously and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're do—"

Then the man stood and stared at the twin figure before him. He shook his head and did a double take. Was he seeing things, or was this guy an exact copy of him?

Both men stared, looking at each other. They looked the same, but there were slight differences.

The intruder had longer hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and his body had more muscle definition as if he had more training.

The other, had his hair short, wore business clothes, and seemed to have a different feel to his eyes.

Trunks looked at the woman, and she too stood and stared, not believing her eyes.

She was pretty, but seemed naive and young.

Her hand was at her chest, and she tightly gripped the fabric of her shirt to keep herself from fainting.

She stared at him with deep dark eyes that looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Her sleek black hair went to her shoulders, and he could tell that by the muscles on her body she was a fighter.

The young man with her asked, "Who are you?"

Mirai Trunks replied, "I'm Trunks, who are you?"

-To be Continued...

* * *

That is the end of this chapter.

I will try to update soon. thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Being Alone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z or Drangonball GT

**Author's Note:**

GT Trunks will now be referred to as Trunks

Mirai Trunks will be referred to as Mirai

A new character is introduced in this chapter.

Oh, And it's gonna be a long one. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 3: Being Alone

Mirai sat on the edge of a small cliff, away from the commotion he was plunged into. The past 48 hours had been an extreme information and emotional overload.

He was in his own time, but in a different dimension; in a world where the Androids were defeated before their destruction. Trying to wrap his mind around it was too difficult, and his headache grew worse.

Looking toward the sun, he sat in quiet contemplation, resting his arm on his bent knee.

So, his other self, Trunks, became the President of Capsule Corp. and the girl he was with was the daughter of Gohan and Videl.

_No wonder I recognized her eyes, the eyes of her father._ _So much is different in this world. My father is still alive, Goku, who happens to be small, had another boy close to my age, and…I have a sister? _

He closed his eyes in confusion. This is not the world he wanted to return to. It was too complicated. He didn't feel the happiness he was hoping for. His mind began to recall the events of the last two days:

---

Arriving at the house with Trunks and Pan, Mirai was briefly updated with information regarding the lives of the people in this dimension.

Pan never stopped looking at Mirai in absolute amazement. He _looked_ mostly like Trunks, but his mannerism, and attitude was very much different. He eyes held more of a sadness that made the color a deeper blue. She couldn't help but be attracted to him.

Trunks couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of his other self. Yet, Mirai had the same feeling. An inner animosity began to grow between them.

Trunks walked into the door, and called out, "Oi, Mom! Bra! I'm home! Pan's here too, along with…a guest." He eyed Mirai in a slight annoyed fashion, as if he was an unwanted intruder in _his_ home.

Mirai, waited patiently, he stomach in complete knots. Why was he so nervous? Even if this was his own home, he felt…out of place.

His ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice coming from upstairs, and his heart almost jumped out of his throat.

"Trunks? Why are home so early? I thought you had to work late. Dinner won't be ready till later. Who's your guest? Wait nevermind I will be down in a minute."

It was Bulma, his mother.

His nose began to burn from the feeling of oncoming tears. He hadn't heard that voice in…

Footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs, and his heart thumped in his chest, he was sure that it pounded so hard that it was audible to the people standing next to him.

The figure emerged slowly.

She looked different to him. Her hair was shorter, and she looked more…motherly.

She then spoke, "Who's here Trunks? You haven't brought a guest in here since—"

She froze in her steps as her eyes locked with her other son. She brought her hand to her chest, clenched the fabric of her blouse nd whispered, "Mirai Trunks…wha-what?"

Her eyes glassed over from tears, and color appeared in her cheeks as her heart began to beat faster. Her red lips began to tremble and pucker up in a pout.

Then in a sudden shriek she said, "My baby!!" and ran in his arms, and cried in his chest. Mirai, was surprised at her sudden outburst, and placed his arms around her gently.

"Hello mother. I came to visit. I hope that is alright."

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face in an overly dramatic way, "Of course it is okay! You are always welcome into your own home!"

She stepped back and looked at him up and down, "My have you grown up! Such a man now! I am so proud."

With that she began to loudly cry once more. Trunks turned to him and said, "She's like this a lot."

Bulma wiped her eyes with her arm and said, "Oh, I better get your father, he will want to see you. Oh I have so much to do, I need to set up your bed, and get you some food. How are you? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Did anything happen? Oh! I need to go prepare."

She then trotted off, still mumbling to herself about preparations.

Another voice was heard from down a hallway, "Ma? What's going on out here? Who's here?" A female figure stepped out from the hallway and paused.

Her hand placed firmly on her hip and the other wiping a strand of her blue hair from her shoulder.

Mirai stood in shock at the girl before him. She looked just like his mother, but younger! Her eyes were a bit different, possibly a hint of…it couldn't be! Was it Vegeta in her features?

When she looked at him, she was just as shocked as he was. "Wha--?! Who???"

She pointed at him and her hand began to tremble. Looking back and forth from Trunks to Mirai in utter confusion.

"I-I have a-another brother?" With that her eyes rolled back into her skull and she collapsed on the floor.

Pan rushed to her side and held Bra's head in her hands as she fanned her face. "Bra? Bra? Are you alright? She must have fainted."

"The girl's alright! Leave her alone!" a loud voice boomed from the left of them. "It was a mere faint. She's survived worse." The looming figure that stood in their midst was no other than his father, Vegeta.

"F-father!" Mirai was stood aghast, not knowing what to say. Things were always uncomfortable around him.

Vegeta stayed silent and walked toward him with his hands in his pockets.

He wore remarkably well-ironed kakhi pants, with a tight black tank top, and gloves around his hands. He scowl never changing as he slowly moved closer to them.

He stood in front of both his sons. Trunks seemed just as apprehensive with Vegeta as Mirai. Vegeta turned to Mirai, "I felt your ki when you arrived. I've seen you've been training. We will spar later to see how strong you really are."

With that he sauntered off, leaving both boys silent. _I guess that was his way of saying hello._

After that encounter, everything was explained to him by Bulma.

The others barely said anything to him, but stared in either confusion, jealousy, or disgust. None of which helped his situation. He tried to explain why he was there, but none of it made any sense to any of them, maybe except for Bulma.

Vegeta was never around, not unless it was for training and sparring.

---

There Mirai sat, on the edge of a cliff, looking at the now setting sun.

Why did he feel more lonely than before?

It was great seeing his mother, but…no one really gave him the warm welcome that he was hoping for. Was that really the reason why he came? He didn't even know anymore. All he knew was that he was still alone, and there was no way to return to his own time.

Sighing, he sat up, brushed the dirt from his pants and turned towards the buildings in the distance.

"Well, I guess I will just have to make the best of it."

He was just about ready to fly off toward his new "home" when he felt something strange. It was coming from above him.

The pressure around him began to increase. His knees began to shake from the intensity of it.

The atmosphere above him seemed to swirl as if it was an extremely hot day, and the waves of steam made everything look wavy.

He stared at this mirage-like force as it began to materialize.

The pressure began to push him down to his knees. He was motionless, staring up at this spectacle.

What appeared to be like lightening and clouds appeared in this swirl of pressure and from the middle, a dark hole was made.

He heard a faint noise emanating from it.

In a flash, a figure flew from within and crashed directly on top of him, crushing him against the dirt.

The noise of whatever that circle was, ceased. He couldn't see anything because of the thing that fell from the sky.

It was soft, and warm, but motionless. Was it a body?

He couldn't move from the ground, for the force of the fall was so great, that he was sure something was broken.

In a muffled voice he said, "You need to get off of me."

It groaned slightly and lifted its head. When he looked into the eyes of this figure, Mirai's cheeks grew flush.

It was a woman, and she was on top of him.

She looked at him in a half dazed state, and pushed her hands against his chest to lift herself up. She still sat on his stomach while she scratched her head and looked about her in a confused state.

Mirai gave a much needed cough, and gently pushed her off of him. He continued to cough to regain the air he lost as he was on his knees, grabbing at the dirt. He tilted his head toward her and saw that she wasn't even paying attention to him, but looking in the opposite direction, sitting.

Her long hair was of a beautiful violet which was pulled back into a ponytail.

Dangling from her elvish-like ears were silver earrings in the shape of stars.

Her skin was tan, and a tail appeared to be swaying back and forth behind her.

Her clothes seemed to be disheveled and torn in many places, but it appeared to be once a very ornate outfit. It was so dirty, that the color was inditiguishable.

He stood up slowly, using his knees to help him stand. His neck was in great pain, but he would get over it, he had felt worse.

He walked over to her and looked down at her, but she still stared off as if in a trance.

He called out to her, "Hey, are you ok miss?"

She slowly turned her head, and looked up at him.

Her face was full of sadness, and her eyes glossy from tears.

Her cheeks had dirt stains streaming from her eyes to her chin as if she had been crying for quite some time.

He never realized it till now that she had scars and bruises upon her delicate skin.

He his hand in front of her to help her up, and she stared at it as if it had been something new and strange.

She softly placed her hand in his and he lifted her on her feet.

She stood up for about two seconds until she collapsed in his arms.

He lifted her arm around his shoulder to keep her up on her feet, and said to her, "Okay, you don't look so good. How about I bring you back home and have someone take a look at you. What's your name?"

She didn't say anything, but looked into his eyes.

He stared into her deep green eyes, not able to look away. Her intensity was mesmerizing. There was something in her eyes that felt…comforting.

Behind the veil of sadness in her, she seemed to look at him with grateful love.

Time seemed to stop when he looked into her eyes.

Her mouth parted slightly as if to say something to him, but before she could speak, she fainted in his hands.

Mirai lifted her up, and carried her in his arms like a precious child.

_She must be very weak. Her ki seems to be diminishing. Maybe mother will know what to do._ With that, he flew off towards his new home looking down at the woman who crashed into his life.

He now felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt needed.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Wonder and Wait

**Author's notes**:

I want to apologize for many errors in my last chapter. I wrote it so late at night that I didn't catch a few little things here and there.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or DBGT

* * *

Chapter 4: Wonder and Wait

Bulma's fingers clicked furiously against the computer keyboard in her lab. Her face was illuminated by the blue and green hues of her giant screen, which happened to be the only light in the room.

The body of the woman Mirai brought in was lying next to her in a hospital bed with wires attached to her skin monitoring everything into the computer.

The only sound to be heard was the sound of the heartbeat monitor beeping normally, and her own fingers against the keys.

After the birth of Bra, Bulma never usually liked to stay up late working, but ever since this new girl arrived, she began to discover strange things about her and remained in the lab doing research. She was up comparing different information, hoping to find out more.

A quiet knock could be heard tapping gently a her door, which Bulma seemed to not respond to. The person walked in, opening the door quietly.

Bulma turned around in her chair to see who it was that walked in. "Trunks? What are you up to this late? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

He walked over to her and looked up at her computer screen. "I couldn't sleep. And you can call me Mirai. I will leave 'Trunks' for your real son."

Bulma ignored that comment even though it brought pain to her heart, and thought it best not to say anything, for she noticed that he seemed a bit depressed lately.

His hand waved slightly at the screen, "What's all this?" Bulma whirled her chair around, clicking the keys. They lit up at her touch and many windows popped up on the monitor.

"Well, ever since you brought her here, I have been regularly recording her data. I took her blood samples, and what I found seemed very intriguing."

A graph then appeared, "This graph shows information with her blood sample and brain activity, a Sayain's blood sample and brain activity (don't ask me how I got this), and human blood samples and brain activity. I ran some tests on each one. There are different points on the graph that show different attributes that range from health stats, physical strengths, etc. On most points, the Sayian is at the above the others, again, in _most_ attributes. In physical strength, it is obvious that the Sayian strength is greater than either one, but hers is still above human. What is remarkable is that her brain activity towers over both a human's _and_ a Sayian. The blood work shows that her mental output is off the charts. I have never seen anything like it before, except maybe in Picollo, and she may even be greater than than that. Even though her brain is at rest, it is still above Sayian level. I guess that's not surprising since even_I_ happen to be smarter than some Sayians." She gave a slight chuckle at this remark. "Either way, I am curious as to why her brain activity is different, and what that means."

Mirai stared at the screen, not knowing what to think about all this. He spoke out loud to himself, "Who could she be? It looked like she arrived from another dimension, so how did she even get here?"

Bulma turned to him with a slight smile, "Don't looked so surprised. You of all people should be used to this sort of thing. Heck, that's how _you_ got here."

She was right, he knew she was right. _I guess it is not as odd as I thought._

He looked over at the sleeping girl he had rescued only a few days ago. He hated seeing her attached to wires like an experiment, but Bulma felt that it was for the best.

He stared for a while at her, wondering, curious. He felt somehow attached to her, possibly even responsible for her. He _wanted_ to be needed, and felt like _she_ needed him.

Looking at the girl he asked, "How is she?"

Bulma turned to face him, "She's doing better. It was a good thing you brought her in when you did because she was fading pretty fast. The doctors say she should be waking up any day now."

He never took his eyes off the sleeping girl thinking, _Who are you? Why are you here? I wish you could tell me. _

He approached the side of her bed and looked down at her, and without thinking he placed his hand softly on hers. She was smooth and surprisingly warm.

There was something about her that drew him to her, and with that slight touch his hand felt her warmth pass through to him.

He let go and backed away from the realization of unintended close contact and the warmth for her hand.

His behavior was not unnoticed by Bulma. Even though technically he was not _her_ son but Mirai Bulma's son, she still knew him like he was.

Inwardly she smiled, seeing him soften a little by this girl's presence.

Mirai gave a soft sigh, and headed towards the door to leave. "I'm tired now, I think I will get some rest."

Bulma looked back at his silhouette standing in the doorway, "Yeah you look like you need it with all the training with Vegeta. Kami knows that he can get a bit carried away sometimes." Bulma thought about how Mirai was very different than Trunks, and she loved them both.

He was about to leave when he heard her say, "Don't worry Mirai-chan. She won't be in my lab much longer. By tomorrow afternoon, I will place her in a guest room. She will be taken care of."

She gave a soft motherly-smile and turned toward her computer.

The light coming in from the open door, went away as he walked off to his bed. Bulma paused in her typing to look at the girl beside her. "You're a curious one. But I have a feeling we will get to know more of you when you wake. And about my son, thank you for finding him."

To Be Continued…

* * *

**AN:**Thanks for reading. I'm not a scientist, nor am i great at math, so that whole thing about blood samples and what-not was just my attempt to seem intelligent about that. Sorry if it was lame or seemed confusing.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Who Wants To Go On A Date?

Author's Note: This_is _a continuation of the story even though the beginning of this chapter seems odd. Just keep reading, and you'll understand. It's a long one this time!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ yadda yadda yadda

* * *

**Collide **

Chapter 5: Who Wants To Go On A Date?

_Darkness filled the sky, like the shadow of death. The air was thick, and it burned to breathe it in. It was the end, there was no one left, except those who were in the hidden stronghold. _

_She looked at the remaining five. _This is it?_ she thought_. How did it come to this? What am I to do?_ All six of them huddled together for warmth and for reassurance of life. _

_She looked down at her body. The wounds inflicted didn't heal, she was in bad shape, but nowhere near as bad as the other five. _

If only I had more strength. But I **must** be strong. They are counting on me.

_They all looked to her, for she was their leader. The walls shook after every bang against the gate. It was __**him**__**He**__ had followed them. _

_They were not afraid, only she. It was only a matter of time before he came and destroyed what was left of them. _

_The five others looked into the eyes of one another, and a tear began to trickle down one cheek. They knew what they had to do; it was the only way. _

_Looking at her, each of the five placed their index finger on her forehead and began to chant. _

What are they doing?_she thought._

_A red aura appeared on her forehead revealing the symbol of her bloodline_. _As she listened to their song, her body froze; she now understood. _It can't be! They are using the one forbidden technique!! _"Stop!" she yelled, "Stop! You cannot use the forbidden chant! You will die!" _

_They looked at her and smiled, a soft sad smile. One of them broke the chant and spoke for all of them "We don't care. You are our princess! As long as you live, our name will live on. You will live, for us, and for your people! We will give you all of what we have left so that you may go to a place that is safe, a place that is far from here. We always hoped that we would never need to use this technique, but we realize that it is the only way." _

_They continued the words of the chant. "No! I want to be here with you! You cannot leave me!" _

_She couldn't move, for she was bound by the words of the song. _

_As they spoke, she could hear his laughs; that monster of a creature. His face appeared in her mind, and she could see his evil smile and red eyes. _

_She wished that he would die in hell where he belonged. She could hear his laughter, and she wanted it to go away. _

_His voice began to call out to her, low and deep, "You cannot escape" he said, "I will come after you wherever you may go. And you __**will**__ be __**mine.**__" He laughed once more and his voice faded into their song, "No please!!" Tears began to flood her eyes. Their bodies blurred in her vision. _

_She was too weak. "Don't leave me!! Please! No! NOOOOO!!!"_

"NOOOO!!" Mirai screamed awake from the nightmare.

He sat upright in his bed panting, his heart beating furiously, and sweat dripping down his face. He looked wildly about the room and got his bearings.

The sun was up, to greet him through the curtains. The outside was a cheery contrast to his nightmare.

He glanced at the clock, "2:00pm?! I can't believe I slept in so late!!"

He jumped out of bed, and headed to the shower. He let the water run to warm up, and the sound of the rushing liquid calmed him.

_I never usually sleep this late, but I couldn't fall asleep till…what? 6:00am? I can't even remember._ His mind then drifted to the recollection of the nightmare._ What a strange dream. _ He shuddered at the memory.

He hated nightmares. During the time of the Androids he was constantly plagued with them. Since then, he only had occasional visions of the terror that were the Androids.

But this dream was different.

He stepped into the tub and let the steaming water drown out his thoughts.

---

Bra walked down the hallway on her way to meet Goten, Pan, and Trunks downstairs.

Today was their "double date" day, even though Goten would never admit that they were officially dating. He never was one for public displays of affection.

For the most part they kept their relationship a secret. The only other people who knew were Trunks and Pan.

She sighed and thought about the day when they would finally announce it to his family and hers. She didn't see why he would be so afraid to tell her father. Vegeta always let her have what she wanted.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Hmph." She let the thoughts go, and grew excited for the upcoming events.

As she passed by the guest rooms, she heard a slight "coo." From one of the doors ahead of her she saw a girl emerge.

There the girl stood looking at Bra with her long purple hair down over her body, covering her nakedness.

Her green eyes stared with innocence, and confusion, like a lost child. Her tail was wrapped itself around her thigh in a sign of fear.

Bra was distracted by something shining, and noticed a red gem embedded in the skin bellow her collarbone.

The girl didn't seem ashamed to stand there with no clothes, as if she never really realized that she was naked.

Bra wasn't bothered by the fact that she was bare, but made a remark, "You're lucky _I_ found you and not one of the guys."

The girl remained still and silent.

"You're the new girl huh? It's about time you woke up. What's your name?"

The girl shifted slightly and tilted her head, "Name?" Her voice was so soft and meek that it was barely audible.

Seeing that the girl wouldn't respond, Bra decided to start things by introducing herself, "My name is Bra, and I live here. How about we give you some clothes before you walk around the whole place naked. I have_plenty_ of extra clothes. Shopping is one of my favorite pastimes. We should go sometime."

Bra continued to talk about shopping, while the girl just followed silently along with this blue-haired stranger.

---

Downstairs sat Goten and Trunks at the kitchen table, resting lazily on their hands.

Pan sat contently next to Trunks with a glass of water in one hand as she flipped idly through a magazine.

The boys began to grow slightly impatient. They looked at one another and groaned.

One voice yelled, "Where _is_ my sister? I want to _go_ already!"

Pan elbowed him in the gut, "Oh cool it Trunks! She'll be down soon. Besides, she probably wants to look nice for Goten." Goten blushed and rolled his eyes to avoid eye contact with the snickering Trunks.

"We're here!" The three looked up to find Bra in her usual red outfit and with a giant grin on her face. Goten, Trunks, and Pan weren't looking at Bra, they were looking at the figure next to her.

She was taller than Bra, slender and graceful.

Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, with a few strands falling around her face.

She wore a light yellow sundress that didn't quite reach her knees, along with matching slip-on shoes. Her purple tail wrapped around her waist like a perfect belt to accent her outfit.

Her sleeve-less dress had a low collar that showed off her slender neck and the jewel on her chest. Her big eyes stared back at the three for a moment, and then she closed them cutely while her face beamed with a smile to match Bra's.

Bra saw their faces and said, "Isn't she great? I did her outfit, hair and make up. Pretty good job eh?"

The strange girl bowed at her waist and said, "It is very nice to meet you."

Pan walked over and placed her hand gently on her shoulder, "It is very nice to meet you too. My name is Pan."

The girl stood up and repeated with a smile, "Pan."

Pan looked at Bra confused by the way this girl acted.

Bra replied, "She doesn't have her memory. So she's a little…slow. She doesn't know who she is or where she came from. The only thing she remembers is her name. How did she say it again?"

Bra turned to the girl in yellow, "How do you say your name?"

The girl was startled, "My name?" She seemed to be pained by having to remember something as easy as a name.

Looking down at the floor, she said in a rather soft and sad tone, "Hidama."

Bra lit up, "That's right! Hidama! Well Hidama-san, are you ready to hit the town?"

Hidama looked at her and smiled "Hai!"

Trunks walked over to Bra, "Well it's about time! I'm starving! We should probably eat first."

Hidama looked at the one who just spoke and her eyes went wide with awe, _that face! _

He saw her looking at him and was a bit taken back. He placed his hand behind his head, slightly embarrassed by this bizarre attention, "Uh…what did I do?"

Then suddenly she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and squealed in happiness. The shock of her pounce dropped him to the ground and turned his face bright red from the close body contact.

She smiled into his chest and snuggled him.

He was so confused._Man, this girl is crazy!_

As bizarre as she was, he also found her rather sexy, and having her on top of him didn't seem all _that_ bad.

He then instinctively placed his hands around her as she hugged him tightly.

Pan stood in furry, clenching her fists at her side to keep her from destroying something.

She was just about to punch Trunks in the face until, in a flash, Trunks was grabbed by the collar and shoved against a wall.

Trunks inhaled sharply from the sudden pain in his shoulder.

The attacker looked him in the eye, his ki rising with the intent to kill, saying between closed teeth, "What _exactly_ was going on between you and her?"

Trunks opened his eyes and frowned, "Well, if it isn't my twin. How's it going Mirai? How about you let me go before I really get mad and I'm forced to hurt you? And last time I checked, that girl doesn't belong to you."

Trunk's ki began to rise as well. He had wanted to fight him for some time to see who was the stronger Trunks, and now it seemed like he was getting his chance.

Pan and Goten could sense the rising hostility, so Goten grabbed Mirai, and Pan grabbed Trunks, pulling them apart, restraining the two.

Bra, not noticing any danger, stood in between both with her hands on her hips, "Quit it you two! I don't know what you have against each other, but leave it! I have plans tonight!"

Hidama, who had been startled by Mirai's entrance, looked at both boys. Her hand was over her heart to swell the fast beating. _There are two of them?_

She began to realize that the boy who she had been hugging was not the one that saved her.

The hostile aura around both began to diminish, and their breathing slowed.

Goten and Pan let go and relaxed.

Mirai realized that he went a bit overboard and was about ready to leave until Bra spoke up,

"Hey! I have a great idea!"

All heads turned to the blue-haired princess.

"Since there are two new people here now, how about we make it a triple date and all go out together? It's a great way to get to know Hidama-san as well as Mirai-kun. It'll be fun!"

She wore a giant smile on her face and was sure that everyone would be happy to accept.

Goten and Pan were hesitant, but knew she had a point. Going somewhere might help the tension between the two Trunkses.

Trunks groaned, "I'm not going anywhere with _him_ if he's gonna try to kill me all the time_." _

He pointed accusingly at the longhaired version of himself.

Mirai, just crossed his arms and looked away.

Bra clenched her teeth tightly in anger. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her from getting her way. Her face was hot with rage and she said in a low tone,

"Nii-san, you are going if you like it or not."

She smiled evilly, "I could always tell dad that you're being mean to me."

Trunks sighed, and lowered his head in defeat. He hated the fact that she had Vegeta wrapped around her little finger.

Bra smiled with glee, "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!"

The six walked out the door with apprehensive attitudes.

The only ones excited about this outing seemed to be the girl that came up with the silly idea, and the girl in the pretty yellow dress who was genuinely happy to go anywhere.

TBC…

* * *

Hidama means Falling Star in Japanese 

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys are liking it. Thank you to all who reviewed, your contribution is greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: A Hidden Power

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed! You encourage me to keep writing. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying it.

Warning: A little bit of violence and harassment in this chapter. Just a twinge. But that's why it's rated T.

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own DBZ/GT

**COLLIDE**

Chapter 6: A Hidden Power

The scent of pastries filled the restaurant as the desserts were passed out to the patiently awaiting six. A slight gleam of drool could be seen at the corner of Goten's mouth as the plates were gently placed on the table.  
Hidama's eyes grew wide and her lips formed a shape of an 'o.' "What are these?" She asked.  
Mirai, who sat next to her, answered, "These are called cakes, and they are one of the best things to eat on this planet."  
She smiled wide as a cake was put in front of her. Stabbing the cake with her fork, she happily shoved the entire piece in her mouth and devoured it in one swallow. Her eyes sparkled from the reaction of this deliciousness, "Yokatta!! Can I have more?"  
The other five stared at her, still surprised at her table manners. Throughout dinner she had eaten in that same way, shoving full portions and eating them in one bite. It wasn't something they had never seen before, but it was still amazing how her appetite even rivaled that of a Sayian.   
People who sat near them, stared at the bizarre woman and the black-haired boy, appalled by their eating habits.  
Bra spoke up, "Hidama-san, you should be a little more lady-like in how you eat, otherwise you will scare all the boys away. You're lucky you have me here to help you out." Hidama looked confused, but smiled at her friend. Bra felt that it was her duty to educate the new girl on everything there is to know about the city, manners, shopping, and drama. Even though Hidama looked older than Bra, She liked having someone to mentor, and Hidama was a patient listener.  
Dinner went well, with no arguments, and no odd or awkward conversations. The light of Hidama's smile seemed to calm everyone down and her attitude became infectious as they began to be comfortable around one another and laugh together. They all started to grow a soft spot in their hearts for this seemingly naïve girl.

---

After dinner, Bra decided that it would be fun to go to a nearby dance club. Walking down the street was an amazing feat in itself. Sometimes people would recognize either Trunks, or Pan the granddaughter of the famed Mr. SaTan, pointing and staring, often times wanting to take a picture with Pan. Other times people stood aghast at the strange hyper girl with a tail, who usually had her face pressed up against a store window taking in every new thing around her. But most of the time, no one said much to them, and passed by like any other person.  
Bra clung to Goten, sometimes pointing at something that caught her eye in a shop. Pan and Trunks walked hand and hand talking about their families, fighting, and past adventures. Mirai kept his eye on Hidama making sure she didn't go too far in her curiosity of people and things, being her information guide when she asked him questions about what she saw.

After a while, Hidama was brought down from her dessert sugar high and walked calmly by his side. She felt somewhat shy around Mirai ever since her abrupt leap on Trunks.  
She turned to look at his gentle, handsome face, "Trunks-kun?" It took him a good two seconds to realize she was talking to him, and he turned to her with his eyebrow raised, "Hm?"  
She then looked down at her feet as she walked, "I-I wanted to-to say thank you." He remained silent, so she continued, "I do not remember much about who I am, or why I am here, but I do remember a pair of eyes...a face…a person. The person who picked me up and saved me from my feeling of loneliness as I was sitting there in confusion. That was you. And I want to thank you."  
She never once looked up, keeping her eyes glued to the floor as her cheeks flushed pink. He stared at her, startled by the irony of her words. For it was the very same feeling he was starting to feel towards her.  
He smiled shyly and placed his hand behind his head, "Oh…uh, you're welcome. I could never just let anyone die there. It was my duty."  
She lifted her head, looked at him and smiled gratefully. He then said to her, "By the way, you can call me Mirai."  
She gave him a puzzled look, "but Trunks is your name."  
He answered her in a slightly annoyed tone, "Well, it's _his_ name too. And since it is too confusing, people call me Mirai."  
She glanced over at the man he was referring to, "Hmmm. Ok, if you insist Mirai-kun. But I will call you Trunks when he's not around. And I will think of something else to call _him._"  
He smiled and laughed lightly, "Alright."

---

Walking into the dance club was very exciting and scary at the same time for Hidama. The lights, the noise, the people, were all a sensory overload. Mirai could sense her apprehensiveness and stayed close to her.  
Bra grabbed a hold of Goten's wrist and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor, "Come on Goten, let's dance!" Trunks then followed Pan to the dance floor as well.  
Hidama stood, staring at all the people and then looked up at the flashing colors, frozen and scared. Her mind began to flash a memory, _The darkness, the noise. _Mirai gently grabbed her shoulder, "How about we go sit down and get a drink?" She broke away from her frozen state, and nodded.

They walked over to the bar and sat down on the stools. Mirai asked her, "Would you like something to drink?"  
"Oh, just a water please. Thank you." Mirai asked the bartender for a rum and coke, and a water for the lady.  
She sat there, still looking around her, not sure how to take this type of atmosphere. She felt a chill, she didn't feel comfortable for some reason. Mirai turned to her, and said something trying to get her mind off of the distractions, "So, Hidama, do you like to dance?" He grabbed his drink and began to sip the glass.  
She looked at him, "Dance? Oh I love dancing!" To show her excitement, she spun in her chair and ended up knocking his drink right out of his hand and straight onto his lap. Mirai jumped out of his chair from the shock of the cold that had suddenly spilt on his pants.  
Immediately she began to apologize, and reaching for napkins started to wipe furiously at his legs. Her hands were upon his thighs, trying to sop up the liquid, and her fingers grazed lightly over his pant zipper. This touch caused him to jump back in embarrassment, his face became bright red and he waved his arms, "No, no, no, I'm fine, I'm fine. It's ok really. Thank you."  
Her big green eyes stared back at him in confusion. He sighed, "Don't worry, I will just clean it off in the bathroom. I will be right back. Stay here ok?"  
She nodded as she watched him walk off and disappear in the sea of people.

She turned towards the bar and stared down at her glass of water, watching it move from the vibration of the music. She was already starting to miss the purple-haired Sayian.  
Her nose then crinkled up at a nearby stench. _What is that smell?_  
"Hello there miss," came a voice to her right. There sat a giant of a man, with black, beady eyes, and his small mouth smirking at her. _He_ was the source of the smell.  
Then another voice spoke to her on her left, it was scratchy and high-pitched, "How you doin'?" He was much smaller than the first, skinny, and wide-eyed. His high smile was a bit disturbing to look at. He too reeked. _They smell similar to Mirai-kun's drink. Did they spill their drinks too?_ _If that's the case, they must have been soaked!_ She couldn't think of how to respond. She was too busy worrying about their smell.  
The big one said, "You're a cute one. What's you're name?"  
"Uh…uh." She couldn't open her mouth, she was going to be sick. The other man then turned her around to face him. His eyes wandering all over her, making her feel like she was an item being put up for sell, "I have never seen a body like yours. How about we get on that dance floor baby?"  
She lifted her eyebrow and frowned, _disgusting._ She was too grossed out to respond.  
"Well, how about it sweetheart?" The other deep voice boomed.  
She shook her head, "No thank you, please leave." She couldn't take their smell, or their attitude much longer.  
The large man then grabbed her wrists, "Ah, c'mon. We want to dance with you."  
He forced her off the chair and pulled her to her feet. She squirmed at his touch, "Let go of me! I don't want to dance with you!"  
"Oo, I like 'em feisty!" He pulled her arms behind her back and leaned in close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and she began to tremble as she heard him say, "Let's just have a good time little one."  
She tried to pull herself free, but his grip was strong, and her mind reeled into shock, keeping her from thinking straight. The other man then stood in front of her and grabbed at her waist. "Let's dance honey!"  
"Stop! Leave me alone!" How she wished Mirai would show up and put these jerks in their place. She forcefully closed her eyes and tear streamed down her face.  
The sounds around her began to blur, and her body started to heat up in anger and fear. She clenched her fists and tightly locked her jaw. _Stop! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!_  
She could hear their laughs ringing in her ears, and something inside her snapped. Her ki burst forth from her and began to increase, swirling around her. The two men, sensing this change in her, backed up in fear.   
Glass, and lights began shatter around her. People close by began to shriek at the noise of bursting glass.  
Her head was bowed down, and her bangs covered her face. Her body trembled in rage as her feet lifted off the ground and she was floating in midair.  
The aura around her had a hint of red, and could be seen engulfing her body. People started to notice her and stared in awe and fear, some even ran away from the sight.  
Her brow was furrowed, and her eyes suddenly opened. Her once cool green eyes were now a deep dark purple, her pupils fully dilated.  
She stared straight ahead as if in a trance. The gem at her chest glowed a firey red that reflected against her face, giving her an ominous appearance. A strange symbol appeared on her forehead, glowing as red as the gem. Her hair and her dress were swaying from her inner power.  
The two men who had caused this were lifted off the ground a few feet in the air. Their hands desperately grabbed at their throats trying to stop the invisible power that was choking them. The pressure inside them started to expand, and they were sure that at any moment they would burst. There she floated, motionless, as her power started to slowly kill the two who harassed her.  
In the back of her mind she heard a gentle and familiar voice call out to her, "Hidama, what are you doing? Stop." She couldn't stop. She felt as if her body was working on autopilot.

Then she felt a soft hand grab hers and at once the two men fell to the floor coughing in pain, panting to regain their breath. Her eyes shot open, and she gasped for air as if she had just been drowning. She placed her feet on the ground, and her eyes returned to their calm green, now out of the trance. Her energy subsided, the symbol disappeared, and the jewel was a dull red once more.  
She turned and saw Mirai standing beside her, holding her hand. His face was in shock and concern. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran into his arms, and began to sob in his chest. He brushed her hair with is hand, and looked at the men on the floor who were the victims of this power. _What happened? What was that I just witnessed?_

The two men got up, shaking with fear, their wide eyes staring at her as if she was a monster, and ran out the door. Pan, Trunks, and Goten arrived, "What the hell was that? We felt a strong ki and came running—" They now saw Mirai holding a crying Hidama. They felt concerned for their new comrade.  
Pan spoke up, "Is she ok? What happened?"  
Mirai looked down at the bundle of purple hair at his chest, "It seems as though Hidama is not feeling too well. I think I will take her home." He placed his arm around her shoulder and walked her out of the club to the fresh air, leaving behind three very confused people.

Outside, Hidama walked ahead of him, and stood, looking up at the sky. She hugged her body, shivering. Mirai, took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She stood there, silent, her eyes puffy from tears. She accepted his gesture, but was still trembling. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "How about I take you home?" She nodded, and he lifted her up off the ground and carried her. He decided that it'd be best to fly home for it would be faster.

As they flew, she rested her head on his shoulder, silent and deep in thought. The icy wind pierced against his face, but the bundle of warmth in his arms kept him from freezing. He looked down at her beautiful calm face, and softly asked, "Hidama? Can you tell me what happened?"  
Her eyes glossed over, and her lips began to tremble, "Trunks…I…I…" She then began to sob once more in his chest, clutching tightly to his shirt. He rested his chin on her head, and clung her tighter. He decided not to question her further.

---

When they arrived to the house he noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't know where her room was, so he decided to lay her down on his bed.  
As set her down, she stirred and shivered from the loss of warmth that was previously against her body. He covered her with blankets and she sighed, going back into a deep sleep. He stood next to her, looking down at her face glowing in the moonlight. He couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful.  
He brushed a hair from her cheek, and thought, _poor thing, she had a hard day._ He decided to stay in the room with her in case she woke up in fear and confusion as to where she was. So, he set up some pillows and blankets on the bench next to the window. As he lied there, he watched the heap of blankets on his bed rise and fall from her breathing. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable near her.  
The events of the day began to reel in his mind. None of his questions were answered, in fact he had _more_ questions, but he guessed it would have to wait till another day. Sighing, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 6. So what really happened with Hidama? Is Mirai Trunks falling for her? What is gonna happen next? 

Tune in next time to another episode of "Collide: the Dragonball GT edition"


End file.
